Dark Potters
by Mathew Orion Potter
Summary: Instead of a summary I'll just ask you this question: What if after hearing the prophecy, James and Lily decided to switch sides in order to keep their family intact? For answers please read on.


**I am back again with a new story that will hopefully tide you guys and girls over until I get my inspiration back form my other stories. I have been working on them slowly, but I just don't feel like sharing those at the moment as they are just plain bad. So, as I have recently been on a binge of reading !Dark Harry stories I've decided to write one, but this one is different. Instead of a summary I'll just ask you this question: What if after hearing the prophecy, James and Lily decided to switch sides in order to keep their family intact? For answers please read on.**

* * *

Four men sat at a table in a busy restaurant trying to remain hidden from the crowds. "I can't believe the old man would even suggest a plan like that," one of the men said. "I mean that and his 'For the Greater Good' attitude is going to get a lot of people killed."

"I understand Prongs," the man to his left agreed. "Dumbledore has gone too far with this plan. He knows that Prophecies can have double meanings yet here he is saying that it will be your unborn child that will be the end. How can he just decide that on a whim?"

"I think I know where he is coming from, Padfoot," the taller of the two men sitting across from the other two replied. "Dumbledore is being selfish and arrogant. He has stopped listening to reason. I mean for Merlin's sake Alice is due around the same time as Lily the prophecy could mean that child as well and do you think for a second that Albus has a plan to protect the Longbottoms should Voldemort chose that child?"

"He doesn't," the shorter man said. "Voldemort knows that the Longbottoms will be unprotected after the birth of the children and that is why he will deem the child as unworthy. He will want a challenge."

"How do you know this Peter?" Prongs asked.

"Because I told the Dark Lord myself," Peter replied. "His views aren't as bad as his followers seem to think they are. He doesn't believe in blood superiority unless it is Magical versus Muggle blood. As long as you are magical you have a home in my Lords reign. The Dark Lord wishes to reintroduce the Magicals to the Muggles as they once lived during the time of the Founders and Merlin."

"Tell him that Lord and Lady Potter would like to speak with him about joining his cause," Prongs said. "It's time for Albus to realize that he doesn't own us."

"Tell him that Lord Black would also like a word with him," Padfoot said. "It's time for the Black family to finally join his forces."

"I would also like to speak with him," the other man said.

"Very well," Peter said and left the building.

"Are you sure about this James?" Padfoot asked after Peter had left.

"Yes, I can no longer trust Albus," James replied. "Are you sure Remus?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "You best got inform Lily about this."

"Then I will see you guys for our meeting," James bid them farewell as he walked towards the fireplace and threw some powder in it. "Potter Manor!"

When James returned home he shared his memory of the nights events which made Lily get angry. "Why the hell are we fighting Voldemort if all he wants to do is unite the Magicals with the Muggles again? Why is Dumbledore so against it?" Lily asked.

"We will find out when we meet with Lord Voldemort," James replied. "We should head to bed."

The following morning James was a woken by the sound of talking in the downstairs meeting room. He jumped out of bed grabbed his wand and headed down. "Ah, Lord Potter it is good to finally meet you," a man with flat black hair said. "Peter has informed me that you wish to unite for the undoing of the old man, is that true?"

"Yes, myself and my other two friends Sirius and Remus would like to unite under you and help reunite the worlds, my Lord," James replied.

"You have chosen well and you may call me Tom," Tom replied. "I will meet with all of you this evening at your home for dinner for you to swear your oaths."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will hold the dinner between Voldemort and the Marauders along with some time skips and Dumbledore finding out. _


End file.
